Medabots Chronicles: Moment of Peace
by Bowser da King
Summary: A few months passed since the events of the Awaken the Beasts, and Metabee, now a Bayonet (Based off the previous fanfic's events), finally gets the chance to beat Seiraqua while Erika has something important to tell Ikki. First attempt at a one-shot, IkkiXErika Fluff, tad bit of MetabeeXBrass. Second entry to the Medabots Chronicles series of mine.


**Well then, a simple follow-up to the first Medabots fic of mine. A bit of IkkiXErika fluff taking place a few months later. When Erika is worrying over something, something that she doesn't know if Ikki will approve of, she fears for their relationship even though they're bound together by marriage. This was originally part of a bigger fanfic that would take place in each month of the year since the original Medabots fanfic I made, but I decided to make it all a one-shot instead since the next Medabots fic will feature more OCs rather than characters already present. Problem is why both this fic has been shortened and the other fic not started yet is because I haven't drawn most of the OC Medabot designs outside of the important ones.**

**I should've probably mentioned this sooner, but this fanfic series takes place in the games' continuity, at least in terms of Medarot 2/Medabots GBA. Hence how Medabots such as say the five Beast Medabots would be obtainable by pretty much anybody. Examples include all of the Medabots that appeared in the fic so far, and any future OC Medabots that appear. Also knowing what happened with Metabee in the last fic, both the sudden idea of getting Bayonet armor and also trying to beat Seiraqua after it "got a lucky shot", that's pretty much how Metabee has changed in this fic series, both the Bayonet armor and other things as well. How Ikki ended up getting the armor for him will be told in the next fic.**

**Now technically, I've had this particular one-shot written for a while now, so basically what I decided was to fix up a few things and then upload it just for the heck of it really, since I didn't really intend on uploading this until I got more of the one-shots done relating to this one at least. Remember, I had intended this to take up 12 months meaning 12 chapters. This chapter here would actually have been Month 3, but I'll get to the first two months at another point, as well as the following 9 months at another time.**

**DA: Bowser-the-King**

**OC Medabots: Seiraqua, Zhupyros (Mention), Baihudon (Mention), Xuanfrost (Mention), Huangdros (Cameo), Dragora (Cameo)**

It all started a few months prior to today. A chaotic series of events had occured that nearly destroyed all of Japan, when four legendary Medabots that were never seen before were awoken from the temples they were sealed in and went on a rampage. Seiraqua, the Rain Dragon of the East. Zhupyros, the Drought Phoenix of the South. Baihudon, the Duststorm Tiger of the West. Xuanfrost, the Blizzard Tortoise of the North. At the same time, Erika was feeling down with how Ikki had basically ignored her until then, always having a crush on Karen and disregarding any idea that Erika may have had feelings for him. When Erika and Ikki finally got together when all hope seemed lost, the mighty Gold Dragon of the Center, Huangdros, appeared in all the chaos and sent the Beast Medabots packing. A more confusing plot involved a Medabot named Dragora, but that's a long story with how Dragora was.

Three months had passed, and Ikki and Erika have been happily married to each other since Ikki had proposed to her in the aftermath of the events that took place. Neither could be any happier after that, and Erika has never been in such a good mood in her whole life, nor has Ikki outside of winning Robattles. Speaking of which...

"Yo Ikki! I'm not sure who the guy is that arranged this battle, but let me ask you something; WHO THE HECK EVEN MANAGED TO GET THIS JERK I'M SEEING HERE?!" Metabee yelled as his opponent merely shook his head. Well, let's say Metabee was going to get his payback alright, but he never expected so soon either; His opponent was a kid from the same private school as Karen and Koji, and had somehow managed to get a hold of Seiraqua as his Medabot. Since their discovery, there has been work on replicating both the Tinpets and the Medaparts used by the Beast Medabots, and soon a big boom of Medabot production occured revolving around this new Beast Tinpet, which opened up new possibilities compared to the standard Humanoid Tinpets. Seiraqua's parts were always known to have been powerful, but only few could be allowed to use them given how powerful they were.

"Oh please, Metabee, you think that I'm that much of a threat when before I heard you say you wanted to get revenge for having been beaten so easily when you still had your old armor?" Seiraqua pointed out having a look at his right arm, which was similar an Battle Ax in shape.

"Quit being so smug Dragon! I'm not done with you yet!" Metabee yelled as Ikki just sighed.

"I'm not sure how Metabee has changed so much with the new armor, but man he's so fearless against Seiraqua despite what happened last time." Ikki said shaking his head. About a month after the incident, and after bugging Ikki constantly about it, Metabee's parts were swapped for the Bayonet armor, a branch off form of Metabee's original parts designed to work in a different, yet similar, fashion as the original parts he had. Still, that didn't stop Brass from swooning over Metabee even then.

"So are you going to just stand their shouting off insults like a peasant or are we actually going to battle here?" Seiraqua said as Mr. Referee was starting to lose his patience as the battle already started yet Metabee did not do anything yet... Until he fired a few rounds at Seiraqua's left arm, designed as a large shield. "Heh, took you long enough." Seiraqua said as he fired a jet of water at Metabee only for Metabee to quickly evade the attack, Seiraqua growling as he fired multiple jets at Metabee as Metabee dodged each of them until circling around behind the larger Dragon Medabot.

"Hey Lizard! Up here!" Metabee yelled as Seiraqua was taken by surprised as Metabee leaped up and opened fire on Seiraqua's head part, then landing on his head and leaping off as Seiraqua falls over.

"Seiraqua's function has ceased! The winner is Metabee!" Mr. Referee said as both the crowd around them cheered for Metabee.

"Dude, I ro-" Metabee said as Seiraqua's right arm raised up and slammed down near Metabee, his head water cannon aimed right at an unaware Metabee as he was blasted with a jetstream of water.

"We're NOT DONE YET." Seiraqua roared as Metabee tried getting up, his legs damaged a bit from the surprise attack.

"It seems Seiraqua is still functioning, let the battle continue!" Mr. Referee said as Metabee was furious as to being jumped like that a second time by a Seiraqua.

"Don't let that guy get to you Metabee, this guy must have a weakness!" Ikki yelled as he was interrupted by a call on his Medawatch. "Huh? It's from Erika, but what's she calling me for when she knows I'm robattling?" He said to himself as he answered.

"Ikki? Are you there?" Erika said in a rather worried tone.

"Erika? Are you alright? You sound worried." Ikki said as he noticed her tone.

"I'm fine, I... Just want to talk with you for a moment." Erika said as Ikki sighed.

"I'll be home when I'm finished with this robattle, ok? I promise I won't be home late this time." Ikki said to her as Erika sighed on the other end.

"Alright.. I trust you Ikki, you know I do." Erika said as she hung up and Ikki watched as Metabee fired a missile at Seiraqua's shield arm, the damage done to it causing the shield to break much to Seiraqua's surprise.

"You're going to pay for that Metabee!" Seiraqua said as his shield arm was too damaged to protect itself from attacks now.

"In your dreams, Seiraqua! I'm not letting some punk with such power beat me twice again!" Metabee yelled as he was fully charged with Medaforce. "KISS YOUR BOT GOODBYE!" He said as he fired his laser attack at Seiraqua, this time finally KOing the Beast Medabot.

"Is function ceased for Seiraqua this time?" Ikki asked as Mr. Referee nodded.

"Now then, after this exciting match, the winner is Metabee!" He said as everyone cheered for real this time.

"Dude, I rock!" Metabee said as he savored the victory over Seiraqua, Seiraqua's partner cursing at Metabee saying he'll get his payback eventually.

*10 minutes later*

Ikki arrived at his and Erika's home soon after the battle, Erika trying to hide how worried she was.

"Erika? Are you alright? You sounded worried when you called me." Ikki said as he looked at her sitting on the couch.

"Ikki, I... Know we've been trying to talk about trying to settle down, right?" Erika said. She sounded worried about asking this though. In all her life she never saw Ikki as one to stand still long enough to just relax or live a simple life. It's ever since he first got Metabee he's been unable to sit still for even a second.

"Erika, is there... Something you want to tell me?" Ikki asked concerned as to why she was asking this.

"Ikki... I'm sorry... I don't want to ruin the fun you have robattling even if you're still happy with me... I didn't want you to worry about me as much as you may once I tell you this..." Erika started off as she stuttered a bit with what she was trying to say.

"Erika... You can tell me anything... You know I'm not like how I was before around you..." Ikki said as he pulled Erika into a hug, and for good reason. It looked at any moment that Erika was about to cry.

"Ikki... I... I'm pregnant..." She said as she felt some tears fall down her eyes as Ikki's eyes widened a bit.

"Erika... Are you serious?" Ikki asked all surprised, as Erika nodded.

"I never expected it to happen so soon Ikki... I don't want to be the one that forces you to settle down after all the excitement you've been through in your life... I don't know what else to do..." She said as she tightened her own hug around him, just crying as Ikki gently rubs her back.

"Erika... I'm not mad at all... I couldn't be any happier even! Why would you think I'd be mad at you for this?" Ikki said as he held her cheek so she'd be able to look at him directly.

"I... Just thought you'd be upset since we're both still a bit young... I mean, we're only 21 and even though we're married I'm already pregnant only a few months afterwards..." Erika said as she slowly stopped crying, Ikki wiping away any tears remaining.

"Erika... You don't have to worry about anything... I'm happy for the both of us... It's not like we're not ready, we've both got jobs that can support us both and our child... Even if it does mean settling down, I won't be any less happy than I am now..." Ikki said to her as Erika smiled, kissing him on the cheek happily.

"So... You two are having a child?" Brass asked as she walked into the room.

"Yep, the two lovebirds just couldn't stop-"

"METABEE!" Erika and Ikki both yelled angrily as Metabee was snickering at their reaction.

"What? It's true after all give not too long ago." Metabee said as if he had a smug grin on his mouthless face at the moment, as Erika and Ikki's face turned bright red. Metabee was then taken by surprise as Brass kissed him and dragged the protesting Bayonet Metabee out of the room.

"Come on now Metabee, let's give Mrs. Erika and Ikki some time to themselves." Brass said as Metabee was trying to protest but merely groaned; Ikki and Erika couldn't help but laugh as Ikki looked at Erika.

"So... I wonder how he'll be like when he's born..." Ikki asked as Erika blinked.

"...He? I don't think so Mr... Sounds more like a She to me..." Erika complained as Ikki laughed.

"Could be both given how puffy your stomach looks now." Ikki said as he gently rubbed her somewhat inflated belly. He was surprised he had only just now noticed.

"Yeah, especially since I wasn't pregnant for so long yet..." Erika said with a nervous laugh.

"So... Are you still upset about anything?" Ikki asked kissing her on her cheek.

"No, as long as you're happy with how our lives will be together, then I'll be happy as well..." Erika said as they both embraced and kissed. Dragora's spirit was secretly in the room watching the two lovers, as it floated out of the house and towards outside.

"Amazing how all this has happened... All because of a simple peace offering for my bad deeds..." Dragora said as he looked up into the sky, the familiar Golden Dragon approving of all that has happened between Ikki and Erika in this day as Dragora's spirit disappeared once more.

**Well then, a short one-shot aside, this is merely a gap filler between the first Medabots Chronicles and the future fanfics of the series. It's going to be a while until the next fanfic for this series starts though, needs to design more Medabots for one, and another is to think of character names.**


End file.
